1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to optical devices and methods for adjusting focus of the optical devices, and particularly to an auto-focusing projector and a method for automatically focusing of the projector.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art, that a projector needs to employ a projector system which automatically focuses the projector. While currently projectors are designed with automatic focusing systems, a user must try to set up the projector within an allowable distance range of the focusing system included in the projector. Also, the user must employ his/her own visual feedback on different images projected on a projection surface in order to achieve an optimal projection image. As can be seen, these automatic focusing systems have been met with a modicum of success, but still they do not provide feedback to the user to allow the user to properly focus the projector.